This development pertains to the art of connectors and more particularly to cable termination devices.
The concept involved is particularly applicable to a termination device used for electrical conductor cables or the like and will be described with particular reference thereto. The cables of this general type with which the subject invention finds advantageous utilization are particularly used in undersea applications such as when an electronic monitoring array is towed through the ocean by a surface vessel. Electrical monitoring arrays of many types are used for security and defense purposes as well as undersea research. However, it will become apparent to those skilled in the art that the development has far broader applications and uses in other environments which utilize electrical conductor cables or the like.
Typically in such environments, two different types of electrical conductor cables are employed. The first comprises elongated continuous electrical conductors surrounded by a sheath material which, in turn, is surrounded by an outer protective cover generally constructed from a plastic matrerial. The second is commonly referred to as armored type cable in that the elongated continuous electrical conductors are surrounded by an inner layer of helical armor elements or strands which, in turn, are surrounded by an outer layer of helical armor elements or strands. The helical lay of the elements which comprise the inner set are of one hand and the helical lay of the elements which comprise the outer set are of the opposite hand. Heretofore, there have been a number of attempts at providing termination devices or appliances for these types of cables, although there have been a number of practical and operational difficulties encountered therewith.
These difficulties stemmed from the fact that prior termination appliance designs were oftentimes complicated so that field installation and use thereof was made rather difficult and ineffective. In many situations, field installation was virtually impossible. Moreover, many prior termination device designs were fairly expensive and caused undesirable twisting torques to be applied to the cables resulting in cable damage. Some prior devices necessitated modifying the cable or damaging the cable integrity to accomplish the desired installation.
Accordingly, it has been desired to provide a termination device which overcomes all of the above noted problems. The concepts of the subject development are deemed to meet this need and provides a termination device which is simple in design, inexpensive, easy to use and install in the field, is strong, increases holding strength as a load is applied to the cable, does not exert destructive twisting torque forces to the cable and which does not involve any destruction or damage to the overall integrity of the cable when installed.